Luton Airport
London Luton Airport (previously called Luton International Airport) is an international airport located east of the town centre in the Borough of Luton in Bedfordshire, England and is north of Central London. The airport is from Junction 10a of the M1 motorway. It is the fourth-largest airport serving the London area after Heathrow, Gatwick and Stansted, and is one of London's six international airports along with London City and Southend. In 2008, over 10 million passengers passed through the airport in a single year for the first time. However, passenger numbers were slightly lower during 2012 at 9.6 million, making Luton the fifth-busiest airport in the UK. The airport serves as a base for EasyJet, Monarch, Thomson Airways and Ryanair. The vast majority of the routes served are within Europe, although there are some charter and scheduled routes to destinations in Northern Africa and Asia. History Early history An airport was opened on the site on 16 July 1938 by the Secretary of State for Air, Kingsley Wood. During World War II, it was a base for Royal Air Force fighters. Situated where the valley of the River Lea cuts its way through the north-east end of the Chiltern Hills, the airport occupies a hill-top location, with a roughly drop-off at the western end of the runwayOrdnance Survey (2006). OS Explorer Map 182 – St Albans & Hatfield. ISBN 978-0-319-23780-9.Ordnance Survey (2006). OS Explorer Map 193 – Luton & Stevenage. ISBN 978-0-319-23783-0. Following the war, the land was returned to the local council which continued activity at the airport as a commercial operation. Percival Aircraft had its factory at the airport until the early 1960s. From the mid-1960s, executive aircraft have been based at the airport, initially operated by McAlpine Aviation. These activities have grown and several executive jet operators and maintenance companies are now based at the airport, handling aircraft from all over the world. It became the operating base for charter airlines such as Autair (which went on to become Court Line), Euravia (now Thomson Airways, following Euravia's change of name to Britannia Airways and subsequent merger with First Choice Airways), Dan-Air and Monarch. In 1972, Luton Airport was the most profitable airport in the country. It suffered a severe setback in August 1974 when major package holiday operator Clarksons and its in-house airline Court Line (which also operated local bus services) were liquidated. 1980s and 1990s In the 1980s the airport was seeing a decline in customer numbers; this was due to lack of reinvestment and Stansted. The council responded to lobbying and focused again on developing the airport, first by operating the airport at arms length via an independent management team. As a result, necessary infrastructure work was undertaken. The next 15 years saw a process of updating, including the opening of a new international terminal, an automated baggage handling facility, a new control tower with updated air traffic control systems, a new cargo centre and runway upgrades. The original runways had been grass tracks 18/36 and 06/24, and then a concrete runway 08/26. By the end of the 80s, there was only one runway, 08/26. The 18/36 grass runway had disappeared under a landfill, while 06/24 had effectively become a taxiway. To remain a viable airport it was necessary to update airfield services, and achieve CAT3 status. This meant updating ILS; glidepath and localiser and removing the hump in the runway; even a six-foot person could not see one end of the runway from the other. The hump was removed by building up layers at the end of the runway; this was done over 72 successive nights between October 1988 and February 1989, with the height being raised 90 mm on one particular night. During the course of this work, the airport would re-open for flights during the day. While developing the basic infrastructure, various business partners were courted and business models were considered. The process envisaged a cargo centre, an airport railway station, and people mover from station to airport terminal (hence the unused underpass parallel to the road as you approach the terminal). In 1990, the airport was renamed London Luton Airport to re-emphasise the airport's proximity to the UK capital. In 1991, another setback occurred when Ryanair, which had flown from the airport to Ireland for a number of years, transferred its London operating base to Stansted. Later in the 90s, MyTravel Group began charter flights from the airport, using the Airtours brand and new low-cost scheduled flights from Debonair and EasyJet, the latter making Luton its base. In August 1997, to fund an £80 million extension of the airport, the council issued a 30-year concession contract to a public private partnership consortium, London Luton Airport Operations Limited, a partnership of Airport Group International (AGI) and Barclays Private Equity. AGI was a specialist airport management and development company once owned by Lockheed Martin Corp. of USA and Barclays P E was a Barclays Bank subsidiary. In 1999 AGI was sold to TBI plc and in 2001 Barclays also sold its shares in Luton to TBI plc. The main feature of the development phase in 1998 was a £40 million terminal made from aluminium and glass, based on an original design by Foster and Partners. The new terminal, which was officially opened in November 1999 by Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, houses 60 check-in desks, baggage and flight information systems and a wide range of shops, restaurants and bars. Recent history In September 2004, a area featuring a spectacular vaulted ceiling was completed with the new terminal, but intended to lie unused until required. The new departure hall opened on schedule on 1 July 2005 and features a new boarding pier extending out between the airport's north and east aprons and relocated security, customs and immigration facilities. This also expanded the number of boarding gates from the previous number of 19 to the current 26. In January 2005, London Luton Airport Operations Limited was acquired by Airport Concessions Development Limited, a company owned by Abertis Infraestructuras (90%) and Aena Internacional (10%), both Spanish companies. Abertis is a European infrastructure provider, whilst Aena Internacional is the international business arm of the Spanish national airport and air traffic control organisation. Airline Silverjet operated flights to Newark and Dubai from a dedicated terminal between 2006 and 2008; however, the airline has since ceased operations due to the global economic crisis. The airport today The airport possesses a single runway, running roughly east to west, with a length of at an elevation of . The runway is equipped with an Instrument Landing System (ILS) rated to Category IIIB, allowing the airport to continue operating in conditions of poor visibility. All the airport facilities lie to the north of the runway. The terminal and aprons have a somewhat unusual layout, with ground-side access to the terminal being via a road (which goes under the taxiway) to a bus station, drop off area, taxi rank and short term car park on the runway side of the terminal building. There are approximately 60 stands available for aircraft. All of these stands are located on the northern side of the terminal building, away from the runway and connected to it by a 'U' shaped set of taxiways and aprons that together encircle the terminal. The northern side of the U-shaped apron is ringed by a continuous line of hangars and other buildings, emphasising the fact that Luton is a major maintenance base for several airlines including Thomson Airways, Monarch and EasyJet. By contrast to the heavily built up apron area, the airport's southern boundary is entirely rural with only a few isolated farm buildings and houses close to the airport boundary. The airport remains in municipal ownership, owned by Luton Borough Council but managed by the private sector London Luton Airport Operations Limited (LLAOL). London Luton Airport has a Civil Aviation Authority Public Use Aerodrome Licence (Number P835) that allows flights for the public transport of passengers or for flying instruction. An indicator of the importance of the airport to the economy of Luton is that Luton is reported to have the highest number of taxicabs per head of population in the United Kingdom."Luton South", UK Polling Report EasyJet's head office is Hangar 89 (H89), a building located on the grounds of London Luton Airport; the hangar, a former Britannia Airways/TUI facility, is located from EasyLand, the previous headquarters of EasyJet. Hangar 89, built in 1974, has of office space and can house two aircraft the size of an Airbus A320 or Boeing 737 at one time. When EasyJet received H89, it had a 1970s style office setup. EasyJet modernised the building and painted it orange. In addition Monarch and Thomson Airways have their head offices located at the airport."contact us – press office." Monarch Airlines. Retrieved on 6 November 2010. Development plans and the future In 2004 the airport management announced that they supported the government plans to expand the facilities to include a full-length runway and a new terminal.Luton and District Association for the Control of Aircraft Noise – Communities affected However, local campaign groups, including Luton and District Association for the Control of Aircraft Noise (LADACAN) and Stop Luton Airport Plan (SLAP)Stop Luton Airport Plan opposed the new expansion plans, for reasons including noise pollution and traffic concerns; LADACAN also claimed that various sites, including Someries Castle, a Scheduled Monument, would be threatened by the expansion. On 6 July 2007, it was announced that the owners of London Luton Airport had decided to scrap plans to build a second runway and new terminal for financial reasons. In order for the airport to expand further, the Department for Transport (DfT) advised the airport authority to use the airport site more efficiently. The DfT supports plans to extend the runway from its current length to and increase the length of the taxiway. A full-length runway would increase airlines' operational flexibility by enabling the use of aircraft that have a greater payload capacity and longer range than is currently possible. A longer taxiway would maximise runway use by reducing the need for taxiing aircraft to cross or move along the runway. Airlines and destinations Passenger Boeing 737-800 in Luton]] Boeing 737-800 in Luton]] Airbus A320-200 in Luton]] ) | Blue Air | Bacău, Bucharest | Carpatair | Chișinău | easyJet | Aberdeen, Alicante, Amsterdam, Barcelona, Belfast-International, Berlin-Schönefeld, Bordeaux, Budapest, Dortmund, Edinburgh, Faro, Geneva, Glasgow-International, Hamburg, Inverness, Istanbul-Sabiha Gökçen (ends 28 March 2014),http://www.easyjet.com/en/cheap-flights/London-Luton/Istanbul---Sabiha-Gokcen Lisbon, Madrid, Málaga, Milan-Malpensa, Nice, Paphos, Paris-Charles de Gaulle, Reykjavík-Keflavík, Sharm el-Sheikh, Tel Aviv-Ben Gurion, Venice-Marco Polo, Zürich Seasonal: Catania (begins 30 March 2014), Corfu, Grenoble, Heraklion, Ibiza, Minorca, Montpellier, Mykonos, Olbia, Palma de Mallorca, Pisa, Salzburg | El Al | Tel Aviv-Ben Gurion | | Alicante, Gibraltar, Lanzarote, Málaga, Naples (begins 2 May 2014),Monarch New Routes 2014 Rome-Fiumicino, Sharm el-Sheikh, Tenerife-South Seasonal: Antalya, Bodrum, Corfu, Dalaman, Faro, Larnaca, Minorca, Munich, Palma de Mallorca Seasonal charter: Zakynthos | Ryanair | Béziers, Bratislava, Dublin, Girona, Gran Canaria, Kaunas, Kerry, Knock, Lanzarote, Malta, Marrakesh, Murcia, Nîmes, Rzeszów, Tenerife-South Seasonal: Alghero, Fuerteventura, Reus | TAROM | Iași | | Gran Canaria, Lanzarote, Sharm el-Sheikh, Tenerife-South Seasonal: Antalya, Bodrum, Bourgas, Corfu, Dalaman, Enfidha, Faro, Fuerteventura, Heraklion, Ibiza, Kefalonia, Larnaca, Madeira, Málaga, Minorca, Palma de Mallorca, Paphos, Reus, Rhodes, Salzburg, Skiathos (begins 2 May 2014),First Choice | Flights | Book flights online with First Choice | Timetable. Flights.firstchoice.co.uk. Retrieved on 2013-07-23. Zakynthos | Wizz Air | Belgrade, Brno, Bucharest, Bourgas, Budapest, Cluj-Napoca, Craiova, Debrecen, Gdańsk, Katowice, Košice, Kyiv-Zhuliany, Ljubljana, Lublin, Poznań, Prague, Riga, Sibiu (begins 14 June 2014), Skopje, Sofia, Târgu Mureș, Timișoara, Varna, Vilnius, Warsaw-Chopin, Wrocław Seasonal: Split }} Cargo Airbus A300B4F in Luton]] | Copenhagen, Frankfurt, Milan-Malpensa |DHL Aviation | Belfast-International, Brussels-International, Cologne/Bonn, Dublin, Frankfurt, Leipzig/Halle, Shannon |MNG Airlines | Istanbul-Atatürk, Paris-Charles de GaulleMNG Airlines Schedule |Turkish Airlines Cargo | Cologne/Bonn, Istanbul-AtatürkTurkish Airlines Cargo Winter Schedule |Varig Logística | Lisbon, São Paulo }} Statistics London Luton Airport in the media London Luton Airport is widely known as a result of the ''Airline'' and ''Luton Airport'' television series. Airline follows the staff of EasyJet at Luton and the airline's other bases across the country whilst the 2005 series, named after the airport followed the life of employees at the airport in a similar format to the show Airport which follows staff at London Heathrow Airport. The airport was also mentioned in a famous Campari advert featuring Lorraine Chase, with the punch line "Were you truly wafted here from paradise?". " Na Lut'n Airport". This advert was the inspiration for a 1979 UK hit by Cats UK entitled "Luton Airport". The airport was also mentioned in the Piranha Brothers sketch from Monty Python's Flying Circus, as being the place where one of the brothers, Dinsdale, thinks that a giant hedgehog named Spiny Norman sleeps. The airport recently featured in the series "Supersize Grime" which focused on the cleaning of an Airbus A321 at the Monarch Aircraft Engineering Ltd hangar 127. Ground transport Road The airport lies a few miles away from the M1 motorway, which runs southwards to London, northwards to Leeds and connects to the M25 motorway. There is a short stay car park adjacent to the terminal, together with medium and long term on airport car parks to the west and east of the terminal respectively and linked to the terminal by shuttle buses. Pre-booked off airport parking is also available from several independent operators. Rail train at Luton Airport Parkway]] Luton Airport Parkway was built in 1999 to serve the airport. It is located on the Midland Main Line from London St Pancras station. First Capital Connect (FCC) is the primary operator, with services to the following principal population centres Bedford, St Albans, London, Wimbledon, Sutton, Gatwick Airport and Brighton. East Midlands Trains (EMT) semi-fast services call hourly going south directly to London St Pancras and north to the following principal population centres Bedford, Wellingborough, Kettering, Corby, Market Harborough, Leicester, Loughborough, Beeston and Nottingham. Under the Thameslink Programme, capacity at the station is due to increase significantly. By 2012, the station operator First Capital Connect plans to run twelve-car trains, rather than the current maximum of eight carriages. A shuttle bus service connects the station to the airport, a distance of just over a mile. There is a charge for the service. To provide additional capacity, LLAOL have contracted the shuttle service to FCC (since 20 January 2008), whose parent company FirstGroup have invested £1.3 million in a fleet of four articulated buses labelled 'StreetCars'. The new buses are 18 metres long and can accommodate up to 115 passengers plus baggage. Plans have been approved to replace the shuttle buses with a segregated tracked transit system. This has been met with large-scale local opposition. Buses Local buses connect Luton Airport with Luton town centre and other nearby places. Direct bus services to London are operated by both Green Line Coaches and EasyBus (with service to Victoria Coach Station). National Express coaches link the airport to London Stansted Airport as well as destinations in the Midlands and north of England. First Capital Connect FTR buses providing a link between the airport and Luton Airport Parkway railway station. This service runs every 10 minutes during the day and is branded as Train2Plane. Accidents and incidents * 4 November 1949: A Hawker Tempest single-engined piston fighter being operated by Napier Aircraft on a test flight crashed at the airport killing the test pilot. * 23 December 1967: A Hawker Siddeley HS 125 (registration: G-AVGW) of Court Line crashed shortly after taking off from Luton Airport, killing both pilots. The aircraft had been on a training flight. The crash occurred when the crew simulated an engine failure on takeoff. The HS 125 lost height rapidly and hit the roof of a nearby factory. This resulted in a post-crash fire. * 3 March 1974: A Douglas DC-7C/F (registration: EI-AWG) operating an Aer Turas Teo charter flight from Dublin landed on runway 08 just after midnight but failed to achieve reverse thrust. Normal braking application also appeared to the crew to be ineffective and the emergency pneumatic brakes were applied. All main wheel tyres burst. The aircraft overran the runway and continued over the steep bank at the eastern perimeter finally coming to rest in soft ground 90 metres beyond. The situation had also been made worse by an inadvertent application of forward thrust by the crew in trying to achieve reverse thrust. Three of the six passengers and two of the four crew were injured. The aircraft was badly damaged and deemed a write-off.Air Accidents Investigation: 12/1975 E1-AWG[http://www.flightglobal.com/pdfarchive/view/1975/1975%20-%202492.html AIB reports on Luton incidents, Air Transport, Flight International, 13 November 1975, p. 714] * 18 April 1974: A BAC One-Eleven 518FG (registration: G-AXMJ) operating Court Line Flight 95 was involved in a ground collision with Piper PA-23 Aztec (registration: G-AYDE) after the Aztec entered the active runway without clearance. The pilot of the Aztec was killed and his passenger was injured. All 91 people on board the One-Eleven successfully evacuated after take-off was aborted. * 21 June 1974: A Boeing 727-46 (registration: G-BAEF) operating a Dan-Air charter flight to Corfu hit the localiser antenna while taking off, thereby rendering the runway's ILS inoperative. After being told by Luton air traffic control about the incident, the crew flying the aircraft elected to divert to London Gatwick where it landed safely without harming its 134 occupants (eight crew members and 126 passengers). The subsequent investigation revealed that the aircraft only just became airborne at the end of the runway, and as the ground fell away to the Lea valley below, the aircraft actually followed a downsloping course until finally gaining positive climb. The report concluded that there had been a cumulative effect of three factors — erosion of take-off run available; delay in starting rotation; and a very slow rate of rotation — as a result of the flightdeck crew's miscalculation of the aircraft's takeoff weight (too high), a wrong pressure ratio for two of the aircraft's three engines (too low) and a sub-optimal choice of runway based on the use of outdated wind information that omitted the latest update's tailwind component.[http://www.flightglobal.com/pdfarchive/view/1974/1974%20-%201045.html Public transport accidents, World News, Flight International, 18 July 1974, p. 51] * 29 March 1981: A Lockheed JetStar 1329 (registration: N267L) operating an inbound flight from Nigeria overran runway 08 and came to rest down the embankment beyond the eastern perimeter fence. The cause of the accident was deemed to have been pilot error in landing well past the touchdown zone in poor visibility conditions at night. At the time runway 08 did not have ILS. The co-pilot suffered severe spinal injuries but the commanding pilot and seven passengers escaped with only minor injuries. * 15 January 1994: A Bell 206B JetRanger helicopter (registration: G-BODW) rolled over on take off. One of the rotor blades sliced into the cabin, killing the pilot. The aircraft was badly damaged and deemed a write-off. See also *''Airline'' *''Luton Airport'' Notes and Citations ;Notes ;Citations External links * *London Luton Airport Consultative Committee Category:Airports in the London region Category:Airports in the East of England Category:Airports established in 1938 Category:Luton Category:Transport in Bedfordshire Category:Buildings and structures in Bedfordshire Category:Transport in Luton/Dunstable Urban Area